battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Spiritbar11
If you need help with anything, you can ask Sam, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Things to Remember *This Wiki will not stand for any sort of vandalism or illegal or malicious content in the user or namespaces. *Please do not make nonproductive edits. Fan fiction is not accepted, with an exception of certain circumstances. *Be polite, friendly, and use tolerable language. *We accept the wide and diverse culture, so please do not edit a page just to change British English to American English and vice versa. *On your profile page, you might notice that you have a template that states your rank, which should be "Ensign." Please note that this is an Admin-edit only system where the Administrator will grant you promotion. Note that this is not a discriminating system, but a way to keep track on the amount of time the user have been in the wiki and the consistency of edits in an amount of time. To understand how to be promoted, please visit this blog. Meet the Admins *Anakin Skyobiliviator, AKA "Anakin," an Admin that lives in Canada that tries to be a good friend to all editors on the Wiki. He strongly dislikes "The Clone Wars" television series. *King of All 42, AKA "Kingo," is a simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislikes and deals with vandals. *Commander Awesome, AKA "Thecrazyweirdo," will help all users, but keep in mind that he replies in his talk page. He hates vandals and has very little tolerance of breaking the rules. He is a great Admin who is always willing to help. Get started Template Page - Manual of Style - Ask a Technical Question Quotes Hey, no problem with the edits. Anyway, I'm also trying to make edits as hard as I can, especially with quotes from Greedo and Nien Nunb, which I had no idea what they're saying. But I'm still glad to help. Editing is a pain in the ass though when I'm trying to do one on my tablet or phone, because I'm close to just messing up, and whenever I try to write what I added, these two mobile devices always never leave what I said I edited. --Scout Trooper 164 Season Pass Page Hey Spiritbar, your edit on the Star Wars Battlefront Season Pass I thought was a bit unnecessary. The Trivia section which you deleted was just the general criticism of the Season Pass by the Battlefront community. Critics and players noted the price and the DLC's not being announced at launch before the Season Pass went on sale. I was just noting the criticism which the item received. So it wasn't voicing my opinions, it was the general opinion of the public. So could you maybe revert it with just some edits to some of the parts of it? Thanks, ~~WhiningWinnie~~ Baggage Bomb Hey, dude. I apologize for the dumb edit on the Bacta Bomb. The problem came because I was using my mobile device to make another trivia part, and Google went like "That's not a word according to us, so we're gonna mess it up." and they auto-corrected it to make Bacta spell Baggage. --Scout Trooper 164 *It's all good bro. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 17:55, August 21, 2016 (UTC) DICE Vehicles Template Error No problem I'm Happy to help :)-- GrimlockWarlock Skirmish In Map Modes I have noticed that on a lot of the Fighter Squadron and Walker Assault maps that the Skirmish mode for the playable modes which the map is present in is missing. What I am saying is that the list of modes which the particular map is playable on almost never includes Skirmish. I have been editing a lot of Fighter Squadron and Walker Assault maps to keep them up to date, but still a lot of them do not have Skirmish as a game mode for play. ~~WhiningWinnie~~ *Its all good bro. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 03:19, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Picture Minimize Hey man, thank you for minimizing the images I put out for Chewie and Bossk. It feels real nice when someone can help improve images to make sure they don't feel like a slideshow and instead more of it just to capture the eye. -- Scout Trooper 164 *Sure bro, anything I can do to help, in the future it would be nice for you to mark your name. -- Spiritbar11 (talk) 02:35, September 15, 2016 (UTC) *Oops it was just you Scout. I didn't know until I checked the history. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 02:36, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the A180. You know you could've just renamed the page, right? You didn't need to create a new page and delete the original. Also, if you want a page to be deleted, please just add the template at the top of the page instead of just blanking it. I will review it and determine its fate. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 23:20, November 18, 2016 (UTC) *Sorry about that Commander, I have been busy with school. And I didn't know that the "Jyn Erso's Blaster Pistol" page was in existence until after I created the "A180 Blaster Pistol" page. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 04:51, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Scarif Maps We know the map names already? Where did you get that info?-- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 01:05, November 26, 2016 (UTC) *Battlefront Updates posted a video on it. Amazon accidentally leaked them by putting them on a product listing. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 04:51, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Promotion You think you'd be up for joining the staff? I'm not as active anymore and I think you're ready. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 21:06, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Sorry I have not been on either. I have been busy with school. I also got a car and some other stuff. I could be a discussions moderator if you want me to be. Spiritbar11 (talk) 14:35, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Hi Spiritbar11, I've noticed that you're pretty active on the Discussions for this community, and that you're also an active editor. I was wondering if you might be interested in becoming a Discussions Moderator. Please note that I can't offer you the role, it will need to be approved by the admins of this community. Right now I am gauging your interest. With the releases coming later this year, we expect the Discussions activity to increase, and it would be great to have someone who knows both parts of the existing community pretty well. After some future additions to Discussions (such as the updated local navigation design being added to the web layout) there should be a stronger connection between Discussions and the wiki in the future. Let me know what you think! Thanks. -BertH (help forum | blog) 20:43, May 18, 2017 (UTC) :Per Commander Awesome (and your own agreement via email) I have promoted you to Discussions Moderator. In a moment I will also adjust the permissions structure here so that you (and other future members of the Discussions Moderator group) are able to set via . Congratulations! -BertH (help forum | blog) 16:16, June 15, 2017 (UTC) L12345566997 Concerns thank you for agreeing with the mon cala/cato neimoidia dlc and sorry for spamming i hadn't read the policies and how would you feel of a geonosis dlc with poggle the lesser and commander cody ? leave me a message . it would have been productive if people wouldn't have made me be mean and would have been tolerant to mistakes not like a darth vader type who insults someone for failure , next time i won't spam ok , fine with that , and if people stop insulting me i will also stop being sarcastic why did you lock all my discussions when i said that i am sorry i mean why when i sent you message that i will stop being mean or sarcastic . Ok fine , i know i spammed but you needn't lock my discussions . Please man i didn't want any of these to happen and i promise i won't make any mistakes in the future ok , but please don't bann me , i just wanted to ask them questions about a subject of battlefront 2 and... it's my fault i t read the policies to late , it's my fault i am sorry really sorry , i hope none of these happen again in the future --L12345566997 *It is fine L12345566997. I only locked your discussion posts because they quickly grew out of hand they went far off topic and weren't helping anyone. I forgive you. Just keep everything on topic in the discussions. By the way, this is a talk page so when have finished your post you need to "sign" it with four tildes (~ ~ ~ ~) Spiritbar11 (talk) 19:32, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Testing My New Signature Spiritbar11 Talk Blog Spiritbar11 Talk Blog 14:41, August 2, 2017 (UTC)